Innocence
by Sonadow4Life
Summary: Sonic was just too cute for his own good. (Bad summary but its my first one shot)


Innocence

 **Hi guys! This is a little one-shot that i came up with recently. This will be my first time writing a lemon so don't blame me if it's not good XD This is a Sonadow story and will contain yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read it ! Sonic and Shadow will be OOC. I DONT OWN THE CHARACHTERS IN THIS STORY, SEGA DOES. I hope you enjoy!**

"Good morning, Shads!"

Shadow looked at the cute blue hedgehog in front of him. The said blue hedgehog was his boyfriend, Sonic. He was standing there with a big smile on his face. _Such perfection_ , Shadow thought. "Good morning to you too, Sonic." Sonic walked up to him and kissed him.

Their make-out session went on until they both pulled back for air. Sonic buried his face into Shadow's fluffy white chest fur. Bright emerald met dark crimson. "So what do you want to do today?" Shadow licked his lips. To Shadow, Sonic was the most adorable thing that ever lived. "Well i was thinking we could stay here, just the two of us." While he was talking, he wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist while the other went to his rear. Sonic yelped. Shadow chuckled at this.

Long story short, Sonic was a virgin. He told Shadow that he wanted to wait until he was ready but that was over a year ago and Shadow couldn't wait any longer. One time when Shadow was explaining how sex worked, Sonic ran up the stairs covering his ears. Sonic avoided Shadow for the rest of the day and the only thing that made Sonic come back to him was the promise of chili dogs. The only reason he hasn't jumped the hedgehog already was because he respected Sonic's wishes. That was about to change tonight.

Since Shadow was thinking, he barely heard what Sonic said. "I-I mean i guess we could do that but don't you think we could go do something….fun? Shadow had heard what Sonic said and wasn't offended by his words. After all, he was talking about _Shadow._ Shadow saw the look Sonic gave when he realised his poor choice of words. _I could have some fun with this._ Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I-I didn't mean that Shadow, honest!"

Sonic tried to get out of Shadow's grip but it was too tight. Sonic cowered in fear when Shadow scowled. "So you're saying i'm not fun, Sonic?" His voice was strangely calm. Shadow inwardly smirked when Sonic shivered. "N-no…..i didn't mean it, Shadow. I'm sorry!" Sonic bowed his head. Shadow looked at the scared hedgehog. _Sonic looks so cute when he's scared. Maybe i should stop before he cries….on second thought maybe this will help for what'll happen tonight._

Shadow took Sonic's head in his hands. Sonic's eyes were wide and teary. "I'm so sorry Shadow. I'll do anything you want! Just please don't be mad at me!" Shadow chuckled. "It's alright Sonic, I'm not mad. But i'll take you up on that offer." Sonic blinked. "Are you sure?" The cute relieved but confused look Sonic gave almost made Shadow take Sonic then and there. "Yes i'm fine. Now how about we do what you said and do something fun."

 **X.X.X**

The day consisted of the two hedgehogs going to the park. While they were at the park, some children noticed Sonic and begged him to play with them. Sonic apologized to Shadow and went off to play tag with the young children. While Sonic was busy chasing the children around, Shadow watched from a distance. _How did i ever manage to get him?_ Shadow watched as Sonic got tagged. _How can someone be so innocent and childlike?_ Shadow watched Sonic approach him with a big smile on his face. "Sorry about that. Are you ready to go?"

The two hedgehogs walked around for a bit until Sonic noticed an ice cream stand. "Shadow, can i please have some ice cream?" Shadow chuckled at the cute expression Sonic made. "Of course." They walked up to the stand. Shadow ordered Sonic and him vanilla cones and they both walked to a bench and sat down. Shadow looked at the cone. He didn't need to eat but he knew if he didn't, Sonic would be upset and he didn't want that. They both ate in silence. When Sonic was done, he licked his lips clean. Shadow chuckled and got a napkin and wiped Sonic's face off. "Oops. Looks like i missed a spot." Shadow sighed lovingly at that. He was so gonna take Sonic when they got home.

The couple got up and walked back home, hand in hand.

It was now evening and the pair had just gotten home. As soon as they walked through the door, Shadow put his plan in action. He pushed Sonic on the couch and pinned him there. "What are you doing?!" Shadow leaned down and kissed Sonic fiercely, silencing any questions and protest the blue hedgehog had.

After a while of kissing, Shadow took it up a notch. He moved his hands all over Sonic's body. Sonic's breath hitched. "S-Shadow?" Sonic looked at the one above him. Shadow stopped his hands. "Don't you remember our conversation earlier? You said you'll do anything i want… and i want this."

As soon as his last word was spoken, he groped in between Sonic's legs. Sonic squealed. "Shadow, i think we're moving too fast." Shadow looked at the emerald orbs. "Sonic, you know i would never do anything to hurt you. You're going to have to trust me on this. I promise you that it will be the best feeling in the world." Sonic took a moment but nodded. "Okay...i trust you."

Shadow nodded and went back to roaming Sonic's body. Sonic squirmed but remembered that Shadow would never do anything to hurt him and stopped. Shadow nipped at Sonic's neck and went down to his collarbone. Sonic moaned and arched his back. Shadow kept going down until he reached one of the little nubs on Sonic's chest. "Ahhh Shadow!" Said hedgehog smirked.

Shadow went to the other nipple and did the same thing to it. Sonic gripped on to Shadow's fluffy chest fur. "Can we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. He picked Sonic up bridal style and made his way to their bedroom. Shadow gently placed Sonic on the bed and hovered over him. He then proceeded to take off Sonic's gloves, shoes, and socks. After his and Sonic's clothes were off, he attacked Sonic's neck.

While Shadow was doing this, Sonic was roaming his hands on Shadow's body. Shadow lifted his head from Sonic's neck and smirked. "Seems like you want this more than i do." Sonic smiled cutely. "Well i feel bad for making you wait so long and i want this to be good for you also." That statement made Shadow's heart swell. _I promise i will make this feel so good for Sonic._ Shadow leaned back down and planted little kisses from Sonic's neck down to his stomach and stopped when he came face to face with Sonic's member. "Looks like somebody's excited."

Shadow lifted his head and saw Sonic looking into his eyes, biting his lip. He smirked and leaned down to Sonic's member. He gave a kiss to the head and tasted the pre-cum that was there. Shadow picked up the hard piece of meat and licked the underside of it. He felt Sonic shiver. He jerked Sonic's member a little and heard Sonic whine. Shadow decided to stop teasing Sonic and make him feel good. "Ohhhhh Shadow!" Sonic looked just in time to see Shadow swallow his cock. Sonic moaned when Shadow came back up to the tip and sucked it.

Shadow saw his blue lover shiver from the pleasure he was giving him. Shadow kept on sucking Sonic until he felt the muscles tighten. "S-Shadow….. I'm gonna-" Sonic's sentence was cut short as he sprayed his seed from his length and into Shadow's mouth. Shadow felt hot cum travel down his throat. He lifted his face from Sonic's member and licked his lips to get rid of any leftover cum.

He placed a kiss on Sonic's lips, letting Sonic taste his own seed. Sonic moaned into the kiss and Shadow decided it was time to let the real fun begin. He kissed Sonic one more time before he got off of Sonic and reached into the drawer next to the bed. Sonic watched as Shadow got a bottle out of the drawer. "Is that lube you were talking about?" Sonic blushed. Shadow smirked and nodded.

Shadow crawled back onto the bed and spread Sonic's legs. Sonic heard Shadow open the bottle and he looked down to see Shadow covering his fingers with the substance. Shadow took one of his covered fingers and pressed it against the tight ring of muscles. He looked at Sonic and he nodded his head. Shadow eased his finger in and automatically took notice of how tight Sonic was. Sonic's breathing hitched. Shadow noticed this and whispered sweet nothings in Sonic's ear.

He slid his finger in and out until he decided he could add another. Sonic clenched his cheeks when he felt another finger intruding his ass. He whined at the two fingers scissoring him. Shadow felt bad for him but he knew that when he found Sonic's special spot, those whines would turn into moans.

Shadow moved his fingers around trying to find Sonic's spot but was about to stop until he heard, "AHHHH SHADOW!" Shadow smirked when he heard Sonic's cry. He felt Sonic's ass tighten around his fingers and his cock jumped with excitement. He took his fingers out of Sonic and positioned his cock at Sonic's entrance. Sonic looked at him with half lidded eyes and nodded.

Shadow understood and moved his hips until he was buried in Sonic. He leaned his head back. "Ahhh Sonic you're so fucking tight!" He looked at Sonic's face and noticed tears. He quickly leaned down and kissed Sonic. "Shhh it's alright Sonic. I know it hurts but it will feel better when you adjust." Sonic weakly glared at him. "That's easy for you to say! Your cock is way bigger than two little fingers!" Shadow would have smirked at the remark but he didn't want Sonic to feel any worse than he already was.

After a few minutes, Sonic told him to move. Shadow pulled out until only the tip was still in. He quickly rammed his cock back into Sonic's ass. "Ohhh Shadow! That feels good!" Shadow wanted to make Sonic feel even better so he piston fucked Sonic until he was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. During a particular thrust, he heard Sonic scream. "FUCK SHADOW MOVE RIGHT THERE AGAIN!" Shadow smirked and continued ramming hard and fast into Sonic's prostate. All the while Sonic was moaning and writhing in the sheets. He leaned up and hooked his arms around Shadow while he was still thrusting. He looked deep into Shadow's eyes. "I-Im about to c-come S-Shadow!" Shadow kept thrusting into Sonic's tight little hole until he himself was about to come. A few hard thrust later, they were both yelling.

"SHADOW!"

"SONIC!"

With both cries, they found themselves cumming. Sonic came on Shadow's chest fur while Shadow came deep in Sonic's ass. After the high was over, Shadow slid out of Sonic's ass. Shadow took Sonic in his arms and looked into his eyes. "Did that feel good, Sonikku?" Sonic blushed and laid his head down on Shadow's chest. "Yes it did, Shadow-senpai. Thank you for making me yours." Shadow picked up Sonic's head and kissed him. Shadow pulled back and wrapped his arms around Sonic.

"I love you, Sonic." Sonic nodded. "I love you too, Shadow." And with that, the two hedgehog's fell asleep, feeling more connected with each other than ever.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot ! I want you guys to critique this so i know what i did wrong and what i can do to make this better. I would really appreciate your reviews and i would like for you guys to check out my other story called** **_Out Of Love._** **I hope all you wonderful lovely's review ! Bye**


End file.
